


Loving You Time and Time and Time Again

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arin gets changed to Aaron, Black Plague, Entirely too much research went into this, I now know when sheep typically give birth and get shorn!, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Piano Placement, M/M, Reincarnation, Sheep, Slight name changes to try and be period accurate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suzy gets changed to Suzanne, They die a bunch, To be fair it happens in the 1800s so any medication is like, a hard drug, but it's not permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: It begins with Prince Daniel falling in love with his knight, his personal protector Sir Wecht.  But it doesn't seem fit to last, Prince Daniel falling ill within months of being wed.Then they find each other again, and again, and the only guiding force the intricate designs adorning their shoulders and chests.  Is it truly meant to be?(Spoiler alert: Lmao yeah it is)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 8 months later, and it's finally ready! I've been so hype over this AU for a long time.

The year was 1047. Sir Brian Wecht of the royal guard was getting his first assignment with the royal family. An older knight was leading him to the throne room where the king and queen were waiting for him. Sir Brian was sweating under the metal armor, full of nerves. His only assignments so far had been minor battles with a neighboring kingdom, and now, being in front of the king and queen? It was quite the change.

He steeled himself as he entered the throne room, kneeling in front of the king and queen. He’d been training for this his whole life. “Good morrow, Your Graces.”

“Sir Brian.” The king stood, and Brian tensed up, but didn’t move, head bowed in respect. “Your assignment is to protect my son. Prince Daniel likes to get himself into trouble. The queen and I are concerned.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Brian almost smiled. He could do this. Everyone spoke of the young prince, his wild tendencies, his love of being out of the castle. Brian knew the area like the chestplate on his armor.

After being given more instructions, Brian was dismissed. The knight that had escorted him, Sir Hanson, clapped him on the back. “Well done, Sir Wecht.”

“Many thanks, sir.” Brian smiled, lifting his visor with a smile.

As they made their way through the castle’s corridors, they were almost crashed into by a tall figure holding… a frog? “My apologies, sirs!”

It was Prince Daniel. He was tall and slim and had short, curly hair. And Brian, who had never actually met the prince, only heard of him, could only stare for a long moment. He was… immensely beautiful. “A thousand pardons, Your Grace.” He knelt down, wincing when the visor of his helmet fell with a clang, covering his eyes.

Prince Daniel giggled, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding the frog. “Please, rise, tell me your name.”

Brian stood up, pushing the visor of his helmet up. “I am Sir Brian Wecht of the royal guard. I have been assigned to protect you when you are out of the castle.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Sir Brian!”

Sir Hanson grinned at Daniel. “So… what is with the frog?”

“I want to show my father. It is cute.” He held the frog up with an almost childish grin, despite being the same age as Brian.

“I suppose.” Sir Hanson lightly prodded the creature with his gloved hand, earning a loud croak from the annoyed animal.

Daniel laughed, grinning. “Besides, are there not children’s stories about frogs turning into princes?”

“Only at the kiss a princess. You certainly are an odd one, my lord.”

Daniel grinned. “I am off to see my father. Farewell sir knights!” He waved before hurrying off.

“...I may have underestimated this assignment.” Brian looked over at Sir Hanson, expression painted with worry.

Sir Hanson laughed, patting Brian’s shoulder. “That you have.”

Over the next several months, Brian understood the weight of his task. Daniel was wild, bright eyed and excitable. And Brian had to work hard to keep up. Daniel was able to handle himself, but Brian stayed by his side with vigilance. And as time went on, it was more of a game. Daniel would run off when Brian looked away, and Brian would chase him.

And eventually, Daniel found himself slowing down, laughing, smiling, wanting Brian to catch him. And he stopped running, just taking the lead, because Brian was willing to follow. And Brian was willing to follow Daniel to the ends of the earth.

Somewhere along the way, there was no leading, no following. Merely walking side by side.

Daniel smiled as he sat on a hill behind the castle. “Come sit with me, Brian!” They’d dropped titles within a month. There was no “Sir”, no “Your Highness”. Just Daniel and Brian. Brian dismounted his horse, taking off his helmet as he sat next to Daniel with a soft smile. “Do you ever think about your future, Brian?”

“Occasionally. I figure I shall just be a knight until I perish.”

Daniel nodded. “My parents want me to marry. I am next in line to the throne.”

“You don’t sound very excited about that.” Brian rested his hand on top of Daniel’s.

“I should be. Alas, something holds me back. I have met several lovely women, and yet…”

“Yet?”

“Yet my thoughts always come back to you. You are the only one I want by my side.” He shifted his hand, lacing his fingers through Brian’s. “I suppose it would be unconventional, but we have a close connection. I want to keep you with me for the rest of our days together. What if… we were to marry?”

Brian stared up at him with wide eyes. “Daniel… we can not. Could we?” He looked out at the sunset. “We could not produce an heir…”

“We could name an heir, take in an orphan from the village maybe… Spend the night in my quarters. Grant me one night at least. If you do not want to marry me, I will understand. But I have very strong feelings for you. You are my knight and my protector…”

As Daniel lifted his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his glove, Brian’s face took on a soft pink color. “...One night, and… we shall see.”

Daniel positively beamed at that, shifting so he was sitting closer to Brian on the grass. “Thank you.”

That night, as agreed, Brian followed Daniel through the halls to his quarters. The room was down the hall from the king and queen’s room, dimly lit by candles. Daniel pulled the door shut behind them. “I had one of the servants retrieve your nightclothes for you.”

“Many thanks.” Brian nodded, beginning to take of his armor. Daniel watched closely.

“I have never seen you without your armor…”

“I hope I can still impress you…” He removed the chainmail he wore under the metal plates, and laid them over a chair near the bed.

“You need not impress me anymore.” Daniel began to undress to change into his nightclothes, Brian looking away out of respect. Daniel sat down on his bed, watching as Brian got dressed in his nightclothes. “You… are beautiful, Brian.”

Brian smiled as Daniel drew him closer, giving him a faint, lingering kiss on the lips. It was slow and careful, and Brian had to wonder if this is how a princess being courted felt. This was probably the happiest he’d ever been. He allowed himself to gently be pulled into the bed, laying down next to Daniel. “Sleep well, my dear knight.”

“Good night, my prince.”

They slept peacefully through the night, Daniel laying close to Brian, an arm resting across his body in a gentle embrace. Brian awoke early as the sun rose, Daniel curling up closer to him. He sat there and softly stroked Daniel’s hair, content. His heart was beating very fast, and he didn’t know what that meant, just knew that he didn’t want these moments by Daniel’s side to end.

It was a while before Daniel awoke, looking up at Brian with bleary eyes, yawning as he began to sit up. “Good morning…”

“...I have been thinking about your proposition.” That seemed to wipe all traces of sleepiness from Daniel’s face, and he sat up straighter. “If you will still have me, I would be honored to be wed to you.”

“You make me so happy.” Daniel smiled at him, expression kind and gentle as he kissed Brian on the lips. “I shall talk to my mother and father. I know this will be an unconventional marriage, but I do not see why they wouldn’t allow it!” He got out of bed, smiling as he put on robes over his nightclothes.

Brian got out of bed, starting to change back into his knightly clothes, but Daniel stopped him before he could put on the helmet. “Keep it off. I like seeing your face.”

He blushed softly, but kept the helmet off, letting Daniel take his hand. They made their way through the halls, Daniel humming softly. It was nice.

They reached the dining hall, where the king and queen were already starting on their morning meal. Brian started to kneel down, but Daniel held Brian’s arm. “No need to kneel, Brian, do not worry.” He grinned, looking up at the king and queen. “Mother, father, I am sure you remember Sir Brian of the guard. He has been… something of a companion to me since he was assigned as my protector several months ago. You wish for me to be wed soon, and if I may have your permission, I wish to wed Brian.”

It was quiet for a few tense moments, and Brian found himself squeezing Daniel’s hand nervously. If they said no, he feared he may be executed.

Finally the queen spoke up. “I suppose it is not the most… usual circumstance. But, if he will protect you and make you happy, we will allow it.”

Daniel grinned brightly. “Thank you mother!” He hugged Brian tightly, giggling. “I will love you forever, Brian.”

The next month was full of joy and preparations. Brian didn’t give up his knightly duties, finding that he’d miss them if he quit. Instead, he began to give Daniel some minor training in the pursuit of sword fighting, which he seemed to enjoy greatly, along with taking pieces of Brian’s armor to wear when they were alone.

They were so happy together, and Brian found himself excited to be wed. He’d never understood all the excitement to be “bound” by marriage, as older knights would describe, but this was nothing like he’d expected. Daniel was his closest companion, and he didn’t want to have it any other way.

A few days before they were set to be married, Daniel found Brian out in the stables. “Good day, my dear.”

“Hello Daniel.” Brian smiled, brushing his horse. “How are you this fine evening?”

“I am well!” He sat down on a bale of hay, holding several sheets of paper. “Do you know the legends of soul bonds through inking?”

“I suppose I have heard some stories. I am afraid I do not know much.”

“Well, the legends say that when two people are wed, they shall get their skin identically inked over the heart. In the next life, those marks will remain and allow them to find each other again. We are not required to, I have heard the process is painful, but…”

“Daniel.” Brian sat down next to him, a hand resting softly on his leg. “I would be honored to be bound to you through ink. I love you in this life, and I will love you in the next. If this will help me find you when that time comes, no pain could deter me.”

Daniel smiled, pressing a delicate kiss to Brian’s forehead. “I had an artist come up with some designs. I thought we could look through them together?”

“I would love that.” Brian smiled as Daniel began to show him intricate designs, many involving flowers, the royal family’s symbol. They spent over an hour looking over designs, finally selecting one with detailed flowers and stars. When the design was inked, it would spread from the shoulder to the chest, with a large flower directly over the heart.

Daniel kissed Brian’s lips softly after they picked a design. “I should take my leave. I will see you tomorrow, my love.”

“Sleep well, my darling.” Brian smiled, sighing contently as Daniel left.

“So, you are to be the new prince, are you?”

“Hello Hanson.” Brian smiled, looking up at the older knight. “I… never really thought about that side of things.”

“Well, you are marrying royalty.” Hanson laughed. “Congratulations. My wife and I are excited to see you two marry.”

“You were the first person I wanted to invite.” He stood up, brushing hay off of himself. “Daniel and I were discussing soul bonds through ink. I don’t believe I knew much about them before our discussion. Do you and Suzanne…?”

“Oh, yes, we do. We got them after our wedding ceremony. They were quite painful to get, but after a few days, the pain faded.” He smiled, pulling his shirt aside to show part of a design on his shoulder. “I think it looks nicer on Suzanne of course, but I do appreciate it.” Hanson laughed.

Brian smiled, standing to look at Hanson’s shoulder. “It is quite a beautiful design.”

“If you want to find your love in the next life, you might as well do it in style, no?”

“A very good point.” He smiled.

And soon Daniel and Brian were wed, in a beautiful ceremony in front of the kingdom. Brian found himself unable to stop smiling as he was kissed gently by Daniel, completing their bond of love. A ring rested on his finger, and a matching one rested on Daniel’s. “I love you, my prince.”

“I love you too, my knight.”

And then it was just them in Daniel’s quarters, Brian’s too by now. And Daniel was pulling him closer, the kiss becoming one full of something they’d never show in public.

Daniel sighed as they were laying together later, the sun hardly up enough to cast light in the room through the window. He traced his fingers over Brian’s bare chest, small designs with the tips of his fingers, delicate and careful. “Tomorrow we will be inked.”

“I can not say I am not nervous, but I am also excited.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Daniel’s lips, softly pulling him closer. “Good night, my darling.”

“Sleep well, my love.”

The next morning came, Daniel and Brian getting themselves dressed and ready. Daniel was gripping Brian’s hand nervously, glancing at him for reassurance. As Hanson had warned, the process truly was painful, needles digging into the skin. And Brian wondered why on earth they had chosen such a large design with a thousand intricacies.

But seeing Daniel’s smile at the end was worth it, black designs spread across their chests and shoulders. It was certainly breathtaking if nothing else.

And together, they were happy. They were in love, Brian was learning the ropes of being a part of royalty. But perhaps, it wasn’t meant to last.

It was about three months into their marriage when Brian woke up to coughing. Daniel was pale, dark bags under his eyes. And his whole body was hot, despite the shivering that seemed to rattle his bones. “G-good morning,” he mumbled, sniffling.

“Daniel, are you not feeling well, darling?” A dumb question, he knew. Worry was coiling in his stomach as he helped Daniel lay back down, covering him with blankets.

“I will get better… do not worry my dear.” He curled up under the blankets. “Tell mother and father that I think I might go back to sleep for some time…”

Brian pressed a small kiss to Daniel’s forehead, recoiling at the radiating heat. “Daniel… you are ill.”

“‘M going to be okay.” Daniel pulled the blankets up higher, blinking slowly as he looked up at Brian, causing worry to wrap around Brian’s heart.

He got the castle healer, distressed. The healer went into the bedroom, shooing Brian away.

And Brian felt sick with worry, not eating or drinking, his eyes distant as he tried to perform the royal duties he’d been taking on. When Daniel took the throne, Brian would be ruling alongside him, and he knew he’d have to focus, but… he was scared. The last person he’d seen sick like that… she hadn’t made it. And he was terrified of losing Daniel.

A week passed, and Daniel wasn’t getting better. He was getting worse, unable to eat or drink for he would get ill when he did. His body continually burned with a fever, and he was shaky and exhausted.

On the first day of the following week, Daniel reached out to Brian, softly taking his hand. “I love you, Brian.”

Brian sat down on the edge of the bed, kissing Daniel’s fingers gently. “I love you too, my prince.”

“I… fear I am coming to the end of my life.” He squeezed Brian’s hand tightly. “You were my love… and our time together was short, but I shall find you again. The flowers on our hearts will guide us together, and we can be together again.”

“Daniel, no. No no no, you are going to get better. You… you have to. Your kingdom needs you. I… need you.” Tears were brimming in Brian’s eyes, panic having a cold hand on his heart. 

“My sister shall take the throne. She is getting older. My parents can hold the throne for several more years, I am certain. And I know you will find your way without me. You are incredibly strong. And… I love you. I always will.” His voice and grip were getting weaker, stray tears dripping from his eyes, blinks getting longer and longer.

“Daniel, please. Stay with me. I… you were my future…”

“I will be your future, my love. Just… not this one. I love you, my knight.” He slowly closed his eyes, taking one final breath.

Brian sobbed out into the empty room, the only soul remaining. He leaned down, pressing his face to Daniel’s chest and weeping. He pressed a tear filled kiss to Daniel’s lifeless lips, his body wracked with his cries.

After Daniel died, Brian fell into a depressed state. He never stopped wearing his ring, never looked in reflective surfaces when he was without a shirt, and gave up any connections to royalty. He refused royal duties without Daniel, becoming one of a thousand faceless soldiers for the kingdom. He died less than a year later in combat, a sword stabbing through the shoulder joint of his armor. As he laid there, bleeding, he whispered a silent prayer that he might meet Daniel once more in his next life.


	2. Chapter 2

In 1345, young Daniel Avidan, a peasant boy, was making his way off the land he’d grown up on. He was uneducated and had nothing but the clothes on his back and a small container of water. It was dangerous, running from the lands owned by the king. But he knew he wouldn’t be anything if he stayed. His mother and father supported him taking his leave, telling him that he’d do great things.

So Daniel ran. He found shelter when he needed to, managed to steal some food without being caught. He had no idea where he was going, but when he’d find himself in a shelter for the night, he’d gently pull the collar of his shirt aside and study the black designs on his shoulder. Dark swirls that formed beautiful flowers… he didn’t understand it. He just knew they’d been there since the day he was born.

Whispered rumors around the land he’d grown up on said that the marks had something to do with a “soulmate”. But he had no idea what that meant. He tried not to worry about it too much. The designs brought him some odd sense of comfort. He was special somehow.

It had been about a year since Daniel had run. He still didn’t know what he was looking for or where he was going, but he’d found himself enjoying his life running. He saw everything. Winter had kind of sucked, but now the Spring was melting away the snow, and things were warming up.

As he was running through the streets of a village, he crashed into someone and fell backwards, letting out a groan as he hit the ground. “Ow, pardon…”

He looked up at the figure he’d run into, squinting when he couldn’t see their face. The person’s face was hidden by the shadow of a cloak hood, their body hidden too. They didn’t respond, and Daniel was fairly certain they were staring at him. “Um…”

His shirt had come astray, the collar revealing his shoulder. The figure grabbed his arm, pulling him up onto his feet. “Hey! What are you-”

A hand covered his mouth, shushing him. “Quiet.” They pulled down their hood, and Daniel was being stared at by the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. “Where did you get those marks?”

“Uh… these?” Daniel tilted his head. “I… have had them since I was born. I am unsure of what they mean, but-”

He was cut off again. The stranger took off his cloak, pulling his own collar to the side, revealing markings. Markings that were identical to Daniel’s. “It is true, then.”

“What is true?”

“I am Brian Wecht. I believe I am your soulmate.”

“Soulmate? I used to hear that word… what does it mean?”

“It means that we are destined to find each other. In a past life we would have been…” Brian trailed off. “But that would not make sense.”

“What would we have been?” Daniel frowned, confused.

“If what I have read is true, we should have married in a past life.” Brian frowned. “That… makes very little sense though, am I right?” Brian reached a hand forward to faintly brush his fingers against the dark black patterns on Daniel’s shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. “...and yet, a perfect match. Curious.” His sharp eyes met Daniel’s. “I do not believe you told me your name?”

“Oh! I am Daniel. Daniel Avidan.” He smiled brightly.

“Do you live in this village? I do not believe I have seen you around before.”

“I do not. I have been running for nearly a whole year.” Daniel smiled a little. “I grew up quite far away from here. And you?”

“I lived here for my whole life, however I am… looking to get away. I was an astronomer. However, someone saw my shoulder and I lost all my belongings. They believe it is caused by witchcraft. Yet this is anything but.”

“Oh.” Daniel frowned. “Well… you could come with me. I don’t know where I’m going, but I certainly would not mind a companion.”

“...I do not have anywhere else to go. If you really will have me…” He offered his hand with a faint smile, and Daniel shook it enthusiastically.

“In that case, I believe our first journey should be… to get away from here.”

Brian smiled faintly. “I believe that may be the best idea I have heard in a long time.”

The next several months were spent the same as Daniel’s previous year. But this time, he wasn’t alone. It didn’t matter that they were wandering aimlessly across the land. They had each other now. Brian told Daniel stories from when he’d been an astronomer, pointed out shapes among the stars. Daniel was in awe of Brian’s knowledge, in awe of the way Brian’s eyes would brighten and reflect the very sky he adored. And Daniel told Brian of all the things he’d seen on his journey, of the people he’d met and the places he’d been. They fell into a type of friendship and admiration, growing closer by the day.

As autumn was coming to a close, they were making their way through a village. It was small, but panic seemed to have a grip on the people who lived there. Brian caught the attention of a young woman. “Pardon, miss, what seems to have troubled your village?”

She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. “Alas, a horrible sickness has swept through. Twenty have died and more are sick. I fear the worst is yet to come… awful boils on their bodies, pained cries through the night, and within days, they are gone… my father has fallen ill, my siblings dead… I fear I may catch it as well.”

Brian’s eyes widened and he grabbed Daniel’s wrist tightly. “We must run. Now.”

Daniel blinked in surprise at the sudden movements, his loose sleeve falling down his shoulder. “Why?”

“I shall explain. But we must go. I am deeply sympathetic ma’am.” He bowed his head in respect to the woman before pulling Dan’s hand again, breaking into a run. 

Daniel struggled to keep up, Brian’s hand feeling like it was burning against his wrist. And they just kept running, no end in sight. Finally, when Daniel felt like his chest might give out, his legs weak and tired, Brian pulled him into an abandoned building. “B-Brian,” he panted. “What are we doing?”

Brian slid down the wall, letting out a shuddering sigh. “Come and sit with me.” Daniel nearly collapsed, leaning heavily against Brian. “When I was working in the castle, I had access to the library and the extensive knowledge of history. Back in the olden days, there was an awful illness that spread, killing whole civilizations.” He let out a shuddering sigh. “The old books described this illness just as the woman in the village did. If this is the same kind of sickness, I fear nowhere will be safe.”

Daniel held onto him tighter. “Do you believe we will die? Is this… the end?”

“...maybe.” His tone was soft, grim. Daniel just closed his eyes, curling up.

“Well… for now, we are warm and safe from the wind. I suppose a good night of sleep is a start to surviving.”

 

Brian, despite having all his doubts, had to agree it wasn’t a bad idea. They found some hay in the building, making it into a small bed. Daniel laid down, gently pulling Brian to lay next to him “for warmth”. Brian just laid close, closing his eyes softly as he felt Daniel’s deft fingers softly tracing the design on his shoulder. It was soothing, comforting. His head leaned against Daniel’s shoulder as he was slowly lulled to sleep.

That was the last comfortable night they’d have. The next months swept the sickness through the land, and nowhere felt safe. Brian managed to keep them one step ahead of the spread, but sometimes it felt useless. They were both thin and dirty and tired, the running wearing them down. But they knew they had to keep going, had to escape. 

As they settled in a small stable for the night, the hay warm and the horses softly whinnying, Daniel wrapped his arms around Brian’s middle, holding him tight. “We have been running so long,” he murmured softly. 

“But we are still alive,” Brian reminded him, his eyes closed lightly as he allowed himself to rest.

“We still have each other.” Daniel frowned, sitting up slowly, one of his hands covering part of his shoulder, just… resting it there.

“Daniel, what is wrong? You seem… pensive.”

“I am… scared. Scared to lose you.”

“You have not lost me. And you will not lose me.” Brian rested a gentle hand on Daniel’s face. “I am still here, still by your side. That will not change. The fires of hell could not even drag me away from you.” He took off a ring that he always wore, taking Daniel’s hand gently and sliding it onto his finger. “This was my mother’s ring. I want you to wear it to remind you that I will always be by your side.”

Daniel looked down at the ring on his finger, eyes wide. And then he pulled Brian close and kissed him on the lips. “There are no words to fully explain how I feel about you.”

Brian stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Daniel, I…” He cleared his throat, embarrassed. He stammered a few moments before just pulling Daniel down into another kiss.

Daniel made a soft, shocked noise, but his hands rested softly on Brian’s hips, holding him close as they kissed gently, taking comfort in this quiet moment. It was a scary world, with sickness a constant threat. But right here, in this moment, it was just them. The world faded away, all noise was gone. Only them, just right here.

They stared at each other for a long moment after breaking the kiss, their faces flushed red. “Wow,” Daniel whispered, holding Brian’s hands tightly.

Brian nodded, leaning his forehead softly against Daniel’s. “I swear to do all I can to protect you. We will survive through this.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

They spent the night in the stable, wrapped up in each other. For now, they were alive. They were as healthy as two runaways could be, warm and safe. In the morning, they’d be running again, but in this moment, they could be relaxed together, quiet and happy.

As it was, the disease was beginning to spread in the town they’d spent the night in. So once again, they were running, a fear filled desperation driving them to stay as far as possible from the spreading death. Brian was willing to take as much as he could, giving all the food they’d managed to gather to Daniel, wrapping him in the blankets they could find and take. He was terrified of losing Daniel, terrified of being alone once more.

And if it meant ignoring hunger pains and shivering through the night, so be it.

They were hiding out in a stable on the outskirts of a village when Brian’s first symptoms began. He closed his eyes, coughing into his fist. Daniel quickly moved to his side, holding his cheeks softly. “Brian? Brian, what is wrong?”

“Just… just out of breath, I… shall be okay. I need rest.”

Daniel softly wrapped a woolen blanket around Brian’s shoulders. “Rest, my love.”

Brian nodded with a tired yawn, laying down in a pile of hay. “Please, stay by my side?”

 

“Forever, darling.” Daniel laid down with Brian, pulling him close, hoping to warm him up. “I have you… It will all be okay.”

Brian just groaned softly and closed his eyes, gripping Daniel’s shirt as he drifted to sleep. By the time he was waking up, the sun had risen again. And Daniel was sobbing.

“Danny?” His voice was weak and tired, and he couldn’t find the strength to lift his head. “What… what’s wrong?”

“Brian… oh Brian.” He hiccuped, tears falling down his cheeks. “You… you’re sick.” He wiped his face, and when Brian shifted, he could feel large… bumps on his skin. He froze, suddenly realizing why everything seemed to hurt so bad. “We… we can figure this out.” He was shaking nervously, starting to softly pet Brian’s hair.

“Daniel, we both know what this means.” Brian could feel tears gathering in his eyes as he looked up at him. “You can not stay.”

“No! I promised I would never leave you!” Daniel hiccuped, grabbing Brian’s hand. “I… I can find a doctor, we will make you better, you will not die!”

Brian reached up to hold Daniel’s cheek softly. “You have to go. We shall meet again. In another life.”

“I do not care about another life! I care about this one!” His body lurched with a sob.

“I know,” he whispered. “But I would never forgive myself if I let you die. If I get you sick too, we shall both perish.”

“Maybe that is what I want. I do not want to leave you behind, my love.”

“Please, please, Daniel. I can not bear the thought of you dying when I could prevent it.” He pulled Daniel down into a faint kiss on the lips. “We lived through one life together already…” He rested his hand on the dark tattoo on Daniel’s shoulder. “We will find each other again, I swear it to you.”

A sob shook through Daniel, his fingers brushing through Brian’s hair. “I love you so much, I love you and I can not leave you. I can not.” He shook his head, his face covered in tears.

“You must. Promise me you will not get sick. Live Danny. Live for me.”

There was a long pause, Daniel leaning down to press his face into Brian’s chest. “I love you,” he murmured through a sob. “I… I shall live in your memory.”

“Thank you…” Brian weakly ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “I love you too… now go, please… I will be unable to bear it if you stay much longer.”

Daniel wiped his eyes, kissing Brian’s forehead one last time. “I shall see you in our next life, my love.”

And then he was gone, running as fast as he could. If he didn’t get far, he’d be too tempted to return and die there, by Brian’s side. Tears streamed down his face as he ran, knowing he was attracting odd looks. He felt absolutely devastated, but he’d made a promise.

Brian stayed where he was, feeling too weak to move and just staring out at where Daniel had left. He wheezed in a quiet breath before closing his eyes. He slept through most of the next few days, only opening his eyes a couple of times, when the pain was too much and he couldn’t bear to stay asleep. But then he finally closed his eyes for good, his body wrapped in that same wool blanket Daniel had left him, at rest, and at a weak peace.

Daniel found himself far away, eventually collapsing to his knees in a seaside village. He distantly remembered his mother telling him about the ocean. How she’d always wanted to see it. He wondered what she’d think of him now.

He looked down at his hands in silence, sitting down with exhaustion clouding his mind. The silver ring he’d been gifted by Brian was still there, and he twisted it a few times with a weak sigh. He felt awful. He’d utterly abandoned Brian, left him behind. But.. maybe he’d done the right thing. After all, Brian had told him to run, and made him promise… made him promise to live.

And damnit, he was going to live because it was all he could do now.

Daniel managed to find a job as a farmhand in the village, getting a home, getting food. And he was good at his job, often enjoying the work, tending to sheep and chickens and helping to prepare the fields as harvest season approached.

Brian never left his mind, though. How could he? Sometimes Daniel was filled with regret, regretting the loss of Brian and for abandoning him. The first months were the hardest, leaving him to cry himself to sleep most nights. And soon it was getting easier. He never took the ring off, it and his shoulder constant reminders that he’d been loved. Not only in this life, but in the past, and in the future he would be.

Nearly two years had past, the threat of illness always bearing down on Daniel’s mind. He’d been sent to the market to buy meat, carrying a small pouch of money. As he rounded the corner, approaching the market, he was cornered. A few men, close to his height, but clearly stronger, backed him against a house. “H-how can I help you, sirs?”

“That is quite a ring.” One of the men, who Daniel distantly remembered being an apprentice to the blacksmith and his wife, said.

“I… yes. A very… dear friend gave it to me years ago.” He closed his hand into a fist, making sure no one would be able to take it. A hand grabbed the pouch of money, and an undignified sound escaped Daniel. “Give that back! It is not mine!”

“What? Are you some kind of thief?” It was held just out of reach, and when Daniel surged forward to grab it, a large hand pressed against his chest. “Ah, ah, ah.”

“Give it back to me!” He shoved the hand away, but that just earned him a punch right across the jaw. Daniel fell, knocked back by the punch, but where he could usually get back up, his head smacked against a large stone, and an intense pain shot through his body. He cried out in pain, loud.

There were footsteps, but Daniel couldn’t focus, just curling in on himself in pain. Someone knelt beside him, gathering him close, and all Daniel could feel was strong arms around him. It was the town’s blacksmith, but he couldn’t tell. “Bri…?” His voice was slurred, and he was hardly awake. He could vaguely understand what the voice was saying, yelling for… Suzanne? He didn't know who that was. “Is… is going to be okay Bri,” he mumbled. “Going to be with you again soon,” he whispered, finally allowing his eyes to slide shut for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

1623\. Young Daniel Avidan was running through his hometown, clutching a large book to his chest. He was running late for a music lesson. He was teaching a student to play piano, an instrument growing in popularity. While piano wasn’t Daniel’s strongest suit, it was incredibly popular in the wealthy families near town, meaning it was the easiest way for him to make a solid living.

As he ran, he could feel people staring at him. Of course, he knew it was most likely because of the fact that he was sprinting through town like he was being chased, but he glanced down to make sure the collar of his shirt wasn’t sliding. He was always embarrassed of the marks on his body. His parents had told him that they got more and more rare with each passing generation, a result of a much larger population than 400 years ago, when it had been phased out. Besides, most people wouldn’t meet their soulmates, and after a few cycles, the marks would simply vanish.

Though he had been told his were darker than anyone had seen in a long time…

Daniel shook his head, warding off the thoughts. That didn’t matter, and regardless of whatever happened, his parents were urging him to find a nice woman and settle down. After all, he was already 20, for goodness sake! And of course his friend Aaron was already wed. But, as Daniel would always protest, he couldn’t be as lucky as Aaron, who had met lovely Suzanne while they were young.

As he reached the home of his student, he felt his gaze pulled towards an old house that he passed nearly every day. It was old and abandoned, and it looked like the roof had caved in, most likely in the winter, which had just past. The house was quite nice, and it was sad to see it so decrepit. Though there were rumors that it was haunted and Daniel just shuddered to think of what it meant if that were true.

He shook his head as he knocked on the door of the house he was actually interested in entering. Even if the kid was a brat, his parents paid Daniel well, so it was very much worth it to deal with the snide comments for an hour every other day. Daniel braced himself and plastered on a smile as the door was opened for him.

He ended up staying longer than he would’ve liked, but the lesson had run quite long, and he’d been offered dinner. And Daniel was never one to turn down a free meal. He often wondered if that was a result of something from a past life.

Before his thoughts could travel too far in that direction, his attention was yanked towards the run down house as he passed it on his way home. There were sounds coming from it. Music.

He looked around, but the street was empty. It was a lapse of judgement, he was sure, but he began to step up the short walkway, testing the door, which was unlocked. “Hello?” He poked his head inside, looking around. Most of the light came from the moon, which shone bright through the hole in the house’s roof.

There was a surprised shout from deeper in the house, and the music halted. “I know there is someone here!” He stepped inside, clutching the book to his chest. He could hear footsteps, and began to follow where the sound was coming from. “Halt!” There was a figure clothed in black, trying to sneak out of a window. “Who are you?” Daniel stepped around a broken floorboard, squinting.

“...nobody.” The figure seemed to shrink down, and even from a distance, Daniel could tell they weren’t all that tall.

“Step into the light, thief!” Daniel held up the large book in case he might need to defend himself. He glared, nervous as he took a step back. When the figure stood in the light, Daniel slowly lowered the book. The figure was definitely shorter than him, and when Daniel squinted to look at him better, he could tell that the man was older than him, but probably not by much. “What are you doing in here?”

“...playing the piano?”

“I heard that much.” Daniel looked the man up and down. He was clothed in old black clothing, and looked quite ragged. “Why break into a house to do that? I am certain if you went to a church you might be able to use theirs.”

“I… have not been to church in awhile. And I am not… breaking in. No one lives here anyway, no one has showed up in months.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “People think this place is haunted. I know where the music at night comes from, and if I must guess, you may be the one causing all the rest of the ruckus that goes on around here?”

“Perhaps. Are you going to turn me in to the debt collectors?” The man looked up at Daniel, his eyes reflecting the light of the moon, and something in Daniel’s throat caught.

“Well, it is not as if you are harming anyone. I do not see any reason to turn you in.” Daniel sighed, shaking his head. His mother had always called him a bleeding heart, and it wasn’t inaccurate. “How long have you been hiding out here?”

“Almost a year now. I just needed shelter, but I ended up… staying.”

“I see. Do you have food? I suppose I could lend you a hand.”

“I make do. I am not… formally educated, so work is hard to come by. I worked as a farmhand for awhile, but lost my job after a leg injury. I still have some issues while walking. The doctors were unable to do much to help me, and I have trouble finding work that does not put me in pain.”

“I see… Well, a thousand pardons for just bursting in on you. I was unaware of the situation. I am Daniel, by the way.”

“Yes, right, I am Brian. A pleasure.” He smiled faintly, and Daniel was hit with the thought that Brian was quite beautiful

“And for no formal training, you play music beautifully.” Daniel smiled before leaving, not noticing the soft blush on Brian’s face.

When Daniel got back home that night, he couldn’t get Brian out of his head. He couldn’t understand why, it wasn’t as if he’d ever met Brian, at least not that he could remember. Brian just had a captivating presence, and Daniel just kept thinking about him. He got up out of bed, sighing as he took off his sleep shirt. He softly brushed his fingers over the patterns, admiring the flowers for a long moment. The design looked darker than it ever had. Interesting.

He laid back, letting his mind wander. He didn’t know many other people with soulmate designs, though he’d always suspected that Aaron had one. He’d once seen black ink on Aaron’s shoulder when his shirt had been torn by accident, but Aaron claimed it was just unwashed black ink from his job at the printing mill. Which was obviously plausible. He still held his suspicions. Why wouldn’t Aaron show him though? Perhaps Suzanne wasn’t Aaron’s soulmate and he was embarrassed. But even then, so few people actually met theirs.

Daniel stared at his arm for awhile longer before shaking his head and pulling his sleep shirt back on, laying down. Even as he fell asleep, he kept thinking about Brian. What a strange person he was…

Daniel woke to the crowing of roosters and the sun pouring through his window. He groaned, pressing his face down into his worn pillow, but began to kick off his blankets. He didn’t want to wake, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He needed to travel across town to the market, and he was taking on a new student.

After another few minutes, he finally coaxed himself to lift his head, letting out a long yawn. He changed into his day clothes, his tight shirt that guaranteed no one would see his soulmate marks. He could never decide if that was a good or bad thing.

He grabbed his bag and book of music and notes, picking up an apple he’d set aside. He paused, grabbing the few extra coins he usually kept in case of emergency. He began to run through the streets, humming to himself. The streets were quiet, but he heard people already hard at work on farms. He smiled, waving to one of his friends who ran a small sheep farm. “Good morning Barry!”

“Daniel! Where are you off to in such a rush?” Barry leaned forward against the gate surrounding his property to keep the sheep from running away.

“Off to the market. I also have a new student, which should be quite interesting.” He smiled, looking around at the sheep. “How are you this fine morning?”

“Quite well. One of the ewes is due to give birth soon, which means she is producing milk. That should sell quite nicely. And in just a few months, I will be shearing them for their wool. I’ll be taking on a new farmhand too. He just moved from Ireland.”

“Is that right? Perhaps I will come around when he starts working to welcome him.” Daniel smiled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Let me know when he shows up?”

“I will. Best of luck with your new student, since you are so clearly in a hurry,” Barry teased gently, turning to tend to his small flock.

“Bye Barry!” Daniel grinned before running off to the market. His day seemed to go by in a flash.

His new student was fairly polite, his parents paid well, and it was actually kind of nice. Even if he was really in it just for the money, this student made it somewhat enjoyable. It was only into mid afternoon once the lesson was over, and he’d usually be on his way home after that, ready to fix himself dinner and just read until the sun went down. But he felt like something was pulling him to go see Brian.

With a soft sigh, almost resigned, he made his way across town to see Brian, who he could only hope was home. To his luck, Brian was sitting inside, squinting at a book. “Brian?”

“Daniel? Hello, what brings you here?” Brian looked up at him from his seat on a hay filled cushion.

“I thought I might just come see how you are today. I brought you some food, since you didn’t seem like the type to have… food.”

Brian laughed a little at that. “That is… quite kind of you. Thank you. Would you like to join me?”

“I would be delighted.” He sat down next to Brian with a kind smile, offering him a jar of preserved fruit. “There will not be much fresh for another few months except for meat and milk, but I am happy to share with you.”

“Thank you. You do not understand how much this means to me. Ever since I was put out of work, it has been quite hard.”

Daniel frowned. “Well… what if I could help you find work?”

“How? I struggle to stand more than maybe an hour, walking is difficult… I would need a job that would allow me to sit much of the day.”

“I know people. I can ask around, and you would not need to worry about a thing.” Daniel smiled at him, and Brian paused.

“Why are you so intent on helping me? I am far from the only person in town who could use this kind of help.” Brian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you, Brian. It is because I… I feel a connection to you. I can not find words to explain myself, but I can only think about you. It is as if you are stuck in my mind for some reason.”

Brian sighed. “I… I understand that. You are stuck in my mind too, if I am being quite honest. I was unable to sleep last night, only thinking of you. You are so… kind to me. I do not understand it, no one is ever this kind to me, but… it is not unappreciated. You seem to be a wonderful man, Daniel.”

Daniel smiled, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. “What are you reading?”

“Ah, this is an old book my mother had when I was just a child. I can not read very well, but there are diagrams that I enjoy looking at.” He shifted so Daniel could see the book.

“Today is your lucky day, Brian. I happen to be quite adept at reading. May I?” He smiled when Brian handed him the old, worn book, pages slightly curled from being turned so many times. “This book is about… soulmates?” The word came out slightly surprised, almost a squeak.

“Yes. My mother always believed I might find my soulmate when I was just a child. It was a foolish dream, which I recognize now. The idea is… appealing, however. I used to dream of finding her. I always imagined her to be someone who would… well, just like me, I suppose.” He laughed, his face turning a faint pink in embarrassment. “Foolish.”

“May I see?” Daniel’s voice was quiet as he looked over, his eyes falling to Brian’s chest, where his heart would be.

“Oh, of course. I suppose most people have not seen them.” He shifted to unbutton his shirt, pulling the left side away to reveal an intricate black design, inked right into his skin. “It has been there since I was born. They are fascinating, but I have not…” He stopped talking when he looked over at Daniel again. “Daniel? What is wrong?”

Daniel reached up, wiping away tears he didn’t even realize were falling from his eyes. “It… Brian, it’s you.”

“What?” Brian frowned, utterly confused. “What is me?”

“You are my soulmate… I have been looking for you, and you were here all along… That is just so… wonderful.” He began to undo his shirt to show Brian, laughing through his tears.

Brian reached out, softly brushing his fingers over the design. “Wow.” He was silent, both of them just sitting there in awe, nearly shirtless. He started laughing after a few long minutes. “You were here the whole time, Daniel. And we just were unable to see each other.” He wiped his eyes, grinning widely.

Daniel giggled, covering his face, practically giddy with joy. “Oh Brian…” He grinned brightly, his smile absolutely vibrant.

After a few minutes of the rush of joy they were both filled with, Brian frowned as he buttoned his shirt back up. “Now what? It is not as if we could be wed. We are both men. If anyone were to discover this, surely we would be outcast from society…”

“Then we do not allow anyone to find out. We can keep this quiet and hidden, you need not worry.”

“You make this sound simple.” Brian looked down at the book, squinting as he began to slowly sound words out. “What if this is merely a mistake?” He let out an annoyed sigh as he was unable to make much out. “Please, take this. Does it say that these things can be mistaken?”

Daniel began to flip through it, reading. “It says that in the old days, the practice was common for those of high social standing. Only those who were truly meant to be bound would be marked by ink, and there were no patterns that matched, except for the two intended to be bound. There is nothing about mistaken markings, so it must be meant to be, Brian.”

“Strange.” Brian frowned, seeming utterly confused. “It should be impossible, should it not?”

“I would think so, but no longer. It seems that this is right. And who are we to deny the hand of fate?” Daniel gave him a sweet smile, shifting closer. “Are you upset that I am your soulmate?”

“Not at all. You seem like a wonderful man. Anyone would be incredibly lucky to have you as their soulmate. I just can not believe I am the one with that luck.” He softly rested his hand on Daniel’s cheek. Daniel leaned into the touch slightly, closing his eyes with a small smile.

They stayed there until the sun began to sink in the sky, Daniel regretfully getting up to go back home, with a promise to visit again as soon as he was able.

Their visits stayed hidden and quiet, Daniel visiting Brian every few days with food. He was teaching Brian to read and write, Brian told him old stories of soulmates his mother had told him when he was a child.

Summer was approaching, and Brian and Daniel had been seeing each other for nearly three months when Daniel hurried into the house Brian had more or less turned into his home. “Brian! I have the best news!”

Brian had been sitting at the piano, and looked up when he heard Daniel burst in. “Do you? What is it?”

“I got you a job!” Daniel was grinning. “My friend Barry needs extra help on his farm to prepare wool to sell. I told him about you, and he said he would be willing to teach you all you need to know. You would be able to sit most of the day, and it sounds just perfect!”

Brian smiled, getting up. “Daniel… thank you so much.” He practically launched himself into Daniel’s arms. Daniel laughed, hugging him tightly. “I owe you my everything,” Brian mumbled into his chest.

“Well, what if you helped me pay my bills? If you were to move in with me while you work on getting back on your feet, of course. It is completely up to you, of course, but in winter it would be much warmer, and I would certainly enjoy your company.”

Brian looked up at Daniel like he was all the stars in the sky at once. “I would love that.”

Daniel grinned, holding Brian tight. “I think I will be happy to be next to you.” With that, he led Brian to his house, his smile bright. “Tomorrow, I can take you to Barry’s farm. He will teach you everything.”

“Daniel… I can not thank you enough for everything you have done for me.”

Daniel leaned down, pressing a careful kiss to Brian’s cheek. “Of course, my soulmate.”

From there, they found themselves incredibly happy together. They kept things quiet, not wanting to send rumors swirling around town. But slowly, a tentative relationship full of love began to bloom. Brian and Daniel began to share a bed, they shared everything they were. It was the happiest either of them had ever been.

“Hey Barry!” It was early autumn now, a few years after Brian and Daniel had met. Daniel was on his way to visit and walk Brian home. Barry’s farm had grown, more animals, some crops now instead of just the sheep.

“Good evening Daniel.” Barry smiled, greeting him kindly.

“Daniel!” Ross, Barry’s farmhand, came out front to greet him.

“Oh Ross, you are covered in dirt.” Barry reached up to softly brush some dirt off Ross’s cheek. “You are a mess.”

“I always am.” Ross winked, shaking Daniel’s hand. “Good to see you!” He had a thick accent, though it was less harsh than when he had first moved from Ireland.

“You too, Ross.” Daniel smiled, playfully knocking off his hat.

“Rude.” Ross bent to pick up his hat, swatting at Daniel with it.

Instead of grinning like usual, Daniel paused. “What is that?” His gaze trailed down to part of Ross’s chest that had been exposed. He usually kept his shirts buttoned up tight, but the heat must have driven him to unbutton it some.

“Nothing,” Ross chirped quickly, trying to button it back up.

“Ross, you have a soulmate!” Daniel grinned.

“...you can’t prove that.” Ross didn’t look up at him, flustered.

Barry wasn’t making eye contact either. “...Are you two soulmates?”

“Maybe?” Barry cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

“You two... that is incredible!” Daniel’s face broke into a bright grin. “I am incredibly happy for the both of you.”

“You are?” Ross looked at him, shocked. “You don’t think this is…. Odd?”

“Maybe it is. But it would be hypocritical to say so.”

“What do you…” Barry paused. “You and Brian?”

“...Yes.” At that moment, Brian walked outside after cleaning up from working with the sheep. “Brian, did you know about Ross and Barry?”

“If this is what I believe it is, then I had suspicions.” He smiled, walking over to stand at Daniel’s side.

“Danny here was telling us about you two.” Ross grinned, leaning one arm against Barry’s shoulder. “Hard to believe. Three pairs of soulmates in this tiny town.”

“Three? Who are the others?” Brian asked.

“Aaron and Suzy. I walked over to borrow something and walked in at an… inopportune time. I have seen more of Suzy than a decent man should.” Barry blushed.

“Well, other than Aaron.” Daniel smirked. “Wait, you said decent man.”

Barry snorted. “Do not be mean, Daniel. You two get home before it gets dark. And Brian, I can send home some crops with you tomorrow.”

“Thank you Barry. See you tomorrow.” He slid his hand into Daniel’s a moment and squeezed before they turned to head home.

They didn’t know of the tragedies they’d suffered in their previous lives, but this life wouldn’t offer the same kind of pain. Daniel would be the first to pass, but not for another thirty years. Brian sat and stroked Daniel’s hair as he took his last breaths, reaching up to softly hold Brian’s cheek. “Loved you… so much.” He slid his hand to press it against Brian’s chest, over the markings that bound them. “I will find you in our next life, my darling.”

“I will be waiting.” Brian leaned down to kiss Daniel’s brow, watching as he closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face as he drew his final breath.

Brian would survive just a year longer, though his death would be peaceful as well, calm and as easy as falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

1847, Brian Wecht was on his way to the factory. He’d been working at a textile factory for nearly 30 years now, since before he was an adult. He’d been lucky, though, able to go through some schooling before the need for money overrode the need for education. His father had been in a mining accident, and his mother passed away within the year, leaving Brian alone in the world at 16.

He was lucky enough that he’d gotten to the position of working at the machines, only occasionally being told to do maintenance. He’d been injured a few years back, which had led to him losing a finger on his right hand, and now he had a permanent tremor. He’d quickly figured out how to work around it, and within a month was as productive as he’d been before the injury.

Brian took off his overcoat as he arrived at the factory, immediately making his way over to the machine he worked at. The more he worked, the more he might get paid. He’d heard rumors around his building that rent was going up again, the third time in a month. He was having trouble affording food as it was. At least he wasn’t married. He knew if he was, even if his wife worked, things would be harder. Especially if he had children. He shuddered at the thought, bending over the machine to make sure everything was in place and ready to go.

He sighed as his hand shook as he worked. It seemed to hurt especially bad today, but there really wasn’t much he could do. A doctor had given him drugs to dull the pain, but it left him so dizzy and confused, he couldn’t work while taking it. He’d take the medication on Sundays, but other than that, he needed to be fully alert.

“Morning Brian.” Ross, an immigrant from Ireland walked over to his side to work.

“Good morning Ross. How are you today?” Brian looked over at him, eyes falling to the uncovered soulmate marks peeking out from his loose shirt. He supposed he’d always be jealous of Ross’s lack of shame. It was considered uncouth to have your markings showing unless you’d found your soulmate, and Ross was unmarried. And based on what Ross had said, he didn’t intend on changing that.

Brian could understand to some extent.

“I’m doing okay. Rent’s going up again.” He shook his head. “If Barry wasn’t a banker, we would be tanked for sure.”

“I heard my landlord might be increasing rent again too.” Brian shook his head. “Maybe I need to find a rich roommate too.”

“I know there are plenty of immigrants trying to make ends meet. Maybe they aren’t rich, but living with someone else would help pick up some of the strain.” Ross shrugged. “I suppose I was lucky that he let me move in with him.”

“Yes, how did you pull that off anyway?” Brian looked up at him, flexing his hand a few times to try and stave of tremoring.

“I’m not sure, but I know Barry has his reasons.” A faint blush was blooming on his face, and Brian didn’t fail to notice how his hand lightly traced over his chest.

“Oh.” Brian blinked a few times. Ross and Barry couldn’t be soulmates, could they? It didn’t sound possible, but the more he thought about it… Brian shook his head a little. A coincidence he was sure.

“Nah, but he’s great.” Ross smiled. “Seriously, though, a roommate would make things much easier for you, I’m sure.”

“I’ll keep an ear to the ground, I suppose. I guess it would be kind of nice to live with someone. Things are quiet and a little bit lonely if I’m honest.”

“Well, if I come up with any suggestions, I’ll let you know.” His gaze fell to Brian’s hand, and he frowned. “Giving you trouble today?”

“It gives me trouble every day. If the damned medication didn’t make me so sick…” Brian sighed. “At least I can still work. I’ve known guys who have been out of work for years because of injuries and are left to die on the streets or rely on their wives. And you know how little the women get paid.”

“Well, if there’s ever anything I can do to help…”

“There isn’t. But it’s appreciated. Thank you Ross.” Brian shook his head. “I’ve been working here since I was 17. The first day I began working, I watched a kid die under a machine. No one did a thing to help, and despite everything I tried…” He sighed. “I couldn’t save him. The world is brutal, Ross.”

Ross gave a short laugh. “I know. I came here through the island off the coast when I was 20. So many people were sick on the ship over here that I was forced into quarantine. I was kept in a tiny room with too many other people, some who were actually sick. It’s nothing less than a miracle that I didn’t get ill and was allowed into the country. Sometimes I wish there was something I could do to help. Some of those people.. If they had been allowed into the country to get to a better hospital that was given more resources, they would have lived, there isn’t any doubt. Instead, they died.”

Brian reached over to squeeze Ross’s shoulder. “Life is cruel,” he said softly. “If there were more we could do, god knows the government would find a way to shut us down and make a profit or exploit someone else to make things worse.”

Ross smiled weakly. “Somehow, we’re the lucky ones.”

“I would drink to that.” Brian sighed, running a hand through his short gray hair.

The day dragged by, Brian struggling to keep up with his work. He swore his hand tremors were getting worse, but he didn’t have an option but to work through it. By the time the day was over, he could hardly hold anything in his right hand, mostly relying on his left. He bid Ross goodbye, putting his jacket on before heading out to walk home.

“Good evening Suzy.” Brian smiled at a woman who worked at the factory with him.

“Brian! How are you today?” She smiled sweetly, having been waiting outside their building for her husband.

“I’m doing well. At least, as well as a factory worker can be doing.” He chuckled softly.

“Aw, here, let me see your hand.” She carefully took his right hand, inspecting the scarring. “You really should be taking what the doctors told you to. You must be in agony.”

“I can’t afford to miss work. Did you not hear that rent may be increasing again?”

“Oh dear,” Suzy said softly, looking worried. “Aaron has enough trouble working with his damaged leg.”

“What did happen to him? I understand that he relies on a cane, but why?”

“He was in the military. He was injured while out at war, and now he struggles so much… I work too of course, but you know what they pay women.” She sighed, shaking her head. “If rent goes much higher, I’m not sure what we’ll do.”

“I’m sure you two will find a way to make ends meet. You are both incredibly smart. I am going to be trying to find a roommate.”

Suzy smiled a little, hugging him. “Thank you Brian. You’re very kind.” She let go of him after a moment. “Now you get home and rest. That hand of yours needs to stop for awhile. Maybe wrap it to compress it.”

“Yes Suzy.” He smiled a little at her mother hen-like attitude, heading up to his plain apartment with bare furnishings. He couldn’t afford much, but it was enough for him. He went to his bed and laid down, laying on his stomach tiredly. His back always hurt after work from standing all day. He thought about the medication he had in his bathroom cabinet and sighed. He had two more days of work this week… a full night’s sleep would likely help him make it to Sunday.

He begrudgingly got up, heading into his bathroom to knock back a pill. They were fast, and he could feel the dizziness in his system by the time he got back to his room, kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt. He collapsed onto his back in bed, closing his eyes as the world seemed to spin around him. At least he couldn’t feel pain anymore. He blearily looked down at his chest, at the black marks that decorated his chest over his heart and his shoulder. He laughed a little as he traced patterns with his fingertips. There was someone out there with these same marks. He almost hoped he wouldn’t meet them. They didn’t deserve the disappointment he knew they’d feel when they would meet him.

Then he was asleep, the medication and pain hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

The next few weeks passed quietly, Brian struggling to make ends meet when the rent was increased. Along with the pain in his hand making work harder and harder, he was having trouble getting rent together, let alone money for food. Ross had offered to lend him money, but he turned it down, worried that he’d be unable to get the money to pay him back.

As a Sunday afternoon was drawing to a close, there was a knock at Brian’s door, drawing his attention away from the book on his lap. He set it aside and opened the door to Ross and… a man he’d never met before. “Uh…?”

“Brian, this is Dan! He just moved to America and is looking for a place to live.” Ross grinned. “He’s got a job set up at a music shop already, and I remembered you were looking for a roommate.”

“...I don’t have a second bed.” Brian blinked, turning his attention to look up at Dan, who just towered over Brian.

“I can sleep on couch if you let me.” He had a thick accent that Brian couldn’t place, and looked quite nervous, looking over at Ross. “I do not think he wants me here.”

“No, no, Dan, it’s okay. I… suppose you can live here, I just worry that it may be a little cramped.”

“I come here on very crowded ship. I can handle cramped.” Dan smiled, and Brian’s heart seemed to skip a beat.

“Okay, we’ll figure it out then.” He smiled, stepping aside to let Dan in. Dan carried only a small bag. “Is that all you have?”

“I had more. It was taken at immigrant center on the island.” Dan looked away, seeming a little nervous.

“We’ll figure it out,” Brian said with a reassuring smile. Come on, get settled. I need a word with Ross.” Dan nodded, watching as Brian stepped just outside the door, pulling it closed behind him. “Ross, what are you doing?”

“He seems perfectly nice! I figured you two would get along.”

“It… it’s a kind gesture. I would have preferred some warning though.” Brian shook his head.

“If I hadn’t told him that I knew someone looking for a roommate, he would have found someone else. Barry apparently met him and being the kind hearted guy he is, let Dan stay last night. Dan is going to make decent wages, which will definitely help you out. I know you’ve been having a lot of trouble lately and I don’t want to see you evicted.”

Brian let out a long sigh, leaning back against the door. “We’ll see how it works out. If he kills me in my sleep, I’m changing my will and Suzy gets everything.”

Ross giggled. “Okay, okay, I get it. He seems really nice though.” He shrugged. “I should head back home. I promised I would be home by nightfall.”

“Tell Barry I said hello.” Brian stepped back inside.

Dan was looking around the apartment, his bag set down on the floor by the couch. “You have nice view from here.”

“Maybe that’s why they charge me so much.” Brian smiled. “So you work at the music store?”

“Yes! I begin my work on Monday. That is tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes.” Brian nodded. “I apologize for how… empty this apartment is.”

“It is no concern!” Dan grinned at him. “There is plenty of room, which is very nice.”

Brian’s heart thudded faster at Dan’s smile. He didn’t know why, but it was the kind of feeling he wanted to chase, to feel again and again. “I’m glad you think so. And welcome to America, Dan.”

“Thank you!” He grinned brightly. “What do you do?”

“I work over at the textile factory. It’s been getting harder and harder lately.”

“How come? Are you injured?”

“Well, that and I’m getting up there in years. I’m older than either of my parents when they passed away. I’m a little surprised I have lived this long.”

“Ah, I see.” He looked at Brian’s hand. “It is not supposed to shake like this.”

“Well, there was a lot of damage beyond the loss of my finger. It hasn’t been the same since before I got hurt.”

“The doctors do not help?”

“There isn’t much to do. The medication makes me feel ill. I only take it when I’m unable to bear the pain.” His face flushed, but it was hardly noticeable as Dan took his hand carefully. “After the accident, it just never healed quite right.”

Dan softly brushed a finger over the scarring. “I see. It is… quite bad.” His touch was gentle and delicate, and Brian swore there was something wrong with him. He couldn’t stop staring at Dan.

“It is.” He swallowed, flushing when Dan’s eyes met his. “I manage okay.”

“If I can do something, tell me. I owe you much.”

“Thank you Dan.” He went to get some spare blankets. He only had a few, but they were warm. It had been getting colder, and the apartment got cold very easily. “Here. I’ll see how much it would cost to get you a real bed.”

“Many thank yous, Brian!” He smiled brightly, taking them before going over to the couch. “Are you going to sleep soon?”

“Yes. I need to be at the factory early.”

“Then I will sleep as well!” He smiled, seeming ever cheerful. Brian glanced back at him before heading to bed, sighing as he changed.

His life just got significantly more interesting.

As he’d expected, it quickly got cold, winter sweeping in. He found himself bunding up every day, even in the factory he was cold. His hand tremored worse in the cold, making work incredibly difficult. Ross was nice enough to bring him a nice pair of gloves, which helped to keep him warm. It didn’t do much for the shaking, but it was something.

Aaron was having difficulties with the cold as well, and Brian found himself helping him up to his apartment more days than not. Suzy voiced her worries to him, and Brian wished he could do something for them. They were struggling to make ends meet too, Aaron having trouble at his job at the mill, Suzy barely making any money at the textile factory. He swore to himself that if he ever got the chance, he would do something to help them.

Dan was the only one keeping up good spirits. He loved his job and made pretty decent money. Many days Brian would come home to find Dan singing in a language he didn’t recognize, but it sounded lovely. Dan was just so full of joy and song, and Brian had a soft spot for him. He really did enjoy that he no longer lived alone.

Dan would cook most nights, since he was usually home first. And because he was a much better cook than Brian. And their rent was much less of a problem. The landlord stopped upping the cost every month, and things were settling down.

“Brian! Hello!” Winter was winding down, and Brian was getting home from the factory. “I want to try something!”

Brian took off his jacket and looked up at Dan. “Is it something bad?”

“No!” Dan sat on the couch, laughing as he patted the cushion next to him. “A person at work gave me idea to help you with your hand!”

“Should I be scared?”

“No.” Dan giggled, softly taking Brian’s right hand. “A massage! He says your nerves are… bad.” He began to massage Brian’s hand, being very careful as he worked around the missing finger. “This will help!”

“...I trust you, I suppose.” He smiled as he watched Dan, who started singing under his breath. He winced a little as Dan hit a particularly painful spot. He fell quiet, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, just listening to Dan sing.

He ended up falling asleep where he was, his hand resting in Dan’s. Dan smiled softly, setting Brian’s hand down. He kissed Brian’s head gently before heading to make dinner.

They made it a nightly thing, Dan carefully massaging Brian’s hand after work. It was something Brian found himself almost looking forward to it. The pain was lessening, and his hand was even more steady than usual. He definitely owed so much to Dan.

Winter faded away, the rest of the year seeming to fade into background noise. Brian’s life felt cyclical sometimes. He’d wake early and go to the factory, spend the day working next to Ross, then go home and eat dinner with Dan before going to bed. On Sundays, he’d take his medication, spend the day in a haze, sometimes he’d end up collapsing against Dan. But ever since Dan had become a part of his life, he was far happier.

One Sunday, there was a knock on the door while Brian was laying on the couch, Dan sitting on the floor with a book. Brian started to lift his head, blinking slowly. “I get it, you stay here.” Dan softly pushed him back to laying down, not protesting.

Suzy was at the door with a bright smile. “Hello Dan! I came with good news!”

“Oh! Hello Suzy!” Dan stepped aside to let her in, smiling.

“Suzyy…” Brian sat up slowly, rubbing his head and blinking slowly at her. “Hello.”

“I have wonderful news. Aaron was promoted at work yesterday. Starting tomorrow, he will be a supervisor. His wages are going to be higher, and he’ll be on his feet less.” She was smiling brightly, eyes seemingly sparkling.

“That is wonderful.” Brian smiled, slowly laying back down. “I am glad to hear it.”

“That is great!” Dan grinned.

Suzy laughed. “He’s quite happy. He said he wants to get a better cane, since the one he has got cracked a while ago.”

Dan gave her a hug, smiling. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, you two.” She smiled, sighing softly. “We were both so worried so long, and money was so tight. I just feel so blessed that it will be easier on us.”

“It truly is a blessing.” Brian looked up at her with a smile. “I had always hoped to find some way to help, but now I don’t have to.”

“Yes, yes, the pressure is off.” Suzy laughed, shaking her head as she reached down to softly mess up his hair. “I should head back to him. I just wanted to tell the two of you.”

“We are very glad to hear!” Dan smiled brightly. “We will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, see you tomorrow, Dan. You too, Brian.”

Brian weakly raised a hand to wave, closing his eyes as Suzy left. “That is so nice to hear,” Dan said as he sat back down.

“It is.” Brian watched Dan for a moment before reaching out to pet his hair. “You are soft,” he murmured tiredly, just running his fingers through Dan’s short hair.

Dan just smiled and shifted closer. He cared for Brian a lot, and knew something Brian didn’t. While helping Brian to bed a few weeks before, Brian had changed his shirt before Dan could leave the room, but was so out of it from the medication, he hadn’t seemed to realize that Dan hadn’t left the room. But Dan had gotten a good look at Brian’s chest, seen the blooming flower over his heart, surrounded by small stars. The very same flower that was over Dan’s heart.

They were soulmates. But Dan… wasn’t going to say anything. They were too old for the soulmate thing. And he was scared of what Brian might say, so for now, he was content to treasure the small moments with Brian, as they were now.

His thought that they were getting old was right. It was only another year before Brian passed away, after catching a cold he couldn’t shake, leaving him weakened, unable to keep food or water down. Dan had dutifully stayed by his side until his last breath, stroking his hair and singing to him. Suzy and Aaron had brought him blankets and offered comforting words to both Brian and Dan.

But the blankets and comfort weren’t enough, and Brian knew he would die. In his final minutes, he held Dan’s hand tightly, staring out the window. “I always hated winter,” he rasped, voice rough.

“I know.” Dan softly kissed Brian’s hand. “I… will miss you.”

“I will miss you too. Perhaps… we will see each other in another life. I’m glad I got to live my last years with you. You made it all worth it, Dan.” His breaths were labored and exhausted, and he put all his strength into squeeze Dan’s hand gently.

“I will see you again,” Dan whispered. “Of that, I am sure.” There were tears in his eyes, but he began to sing quietly, in a near whisper as Brian stared up at him, eyes slowly closing. Dan kept singing, until Brian’s hand loosened its grip, until Brian’s chest stopped moving with labored breaths. Only then did he allow himself to weep and begin to grieve, begin to wonder what if he’d told Brian they were soulmates.

Dan managed to live much longer, not dying for several more winters. He had never moved out of the apartment, but never slept in Brian’s bed or even went through his things. Instead he slept on the couch, and during the long nights, he would pretend the noises from outside were the only reason he couldn’t hear Brian’s gentle snoring.

When he eventually passed, old age finally reaching him, he couldn’t help but smile as his eyes closed. “I will see you again soon, Brian,” he whispered, allowing himself to drift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is significantly shorter than the rest, but I've got some ideas bouncing around! I'll almost certainly write some more in the future, maybe some things surrounding Arin/Suzy and Ross/Barry.

2010, early winter. Brian Wecht, PhD was walking through the streets of New York City, adjusting his scarf as his eyes scanned street signs and building numbers. It was dark, but car headlights and streetlights kept everything well lit. He was on his way to meet someone, a potential band partner. He’d never really planned to join a band, but he was putting his trust in Julie about a stranger. She so owed him a drink.

Finally he found the diner, which was down an obscure side street. It wasn’t abandoned, hell, an abandoned street in New York City sounded like a terrible urban legend. Standing in front of the diner was a tall man with short curly hair. Brian slowly approached him. “Are you Danny?”

“Hm? Yeah, are you Brian?”

“I am. Nice to meet you.” Brian held out a hand, smiling. “Julie didn’t mention that you’re so… tall.”

Danny laughed. “Aw, thought you were going to say handsome.”

“Oh, she mentioned that.” Brian grinned. “Can we head inside? It’s freezing.”

Danny laughed. “Can’t handle a little cold? I grew up in Jersey. I thrive on cold.”

“I did too, I’m just smart enough to avoid it.” He laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes dramatically as they headed into the diner. “Seriously though, thanks for agreeing to meet me. It… really means a lot. I’ve had some bad luck with bands in my past, but you sound really cool and like you might… stick.”

“I can’t make any promises, but I promise I’ll do my best, okay?” Brian offered a kind smile. Danny seemed like a good guy. And he was cute, which was an added bonus. As they were seated, Brian picked up his menu, scanning it. “Order whatever you want. I’ll buy.” He smiled when Danny grinned brightly.

“Thanks! You’re so nice.” Danny picked up a menu, humming. “So, I was thinking maybe we take a comedy angle, since I’ve noticed it’s really a growing trend.”

Brian nodded, thinking about it. “That’s a good idea. Comedy can definitely thrive with music.”

“Exactly! You play keyboard, right?”

“Yeah. Not to brag, but I’m pretty good.” He grinned when Danny laughed. “I love the comedy angle though. Do you have any ideas?”

“Sex.”

“...Perfect.”

Danny giggled. “I’m glad you think so. Seriously, though, I really think there’s a lot of potential. I, of course would be the singer.”

“I’d be more than cool with being the faceless musician.” Brian smiled. “I’m not much of a performer.”

“What? No way. You have a good… face.” Danny cleared his throat, blushing a little. “...Not to sound weird or anything. But I’ve known you for five minutes and you just have such a presence. Your eyes are super intense too.” He paused, humming. “What if we worked with you being a silent presence?”

“That… could be pretty interesting actually.” Brian leaned his cheek on his hand, deep in thought. “If we ever did music videos, we could do physical slapstick.” He laughed a little. “What’s funnier than a good murder, anyway?”

Danny choked, laughing. “Murder? What are you, a ninja?”

“...that’s genius.” Brian grinned. “There’s plenty of jokes to be made there!”

“You’re right!” Danny grinned. “I am incredible.”

“Quite humble too. Is our main singer an egomaniac too?” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Obviously. And he gets… all the women.” Danny hummed under his breath. “Or… he doesn’t. Maybe he exaggerates things.”

“Fun. This… alternate Danny thinks he’s this sex god, but women are put off by how… much he is.”

Danny wiggled his eyebrows, leaning forward. “Tell me more about how much I am, Brian.” It was practically a purr, and Brian’s cheeks flushed.

“Don’t do this to me, Avidan.” He lightly shoved Danny’s arm, making him laugh.

“Maybe Mr. Ninja Brian is the sexual one. Maybe he gets all the women.”

“Maybe Mr. Ninja Brian prefers men.” Brian raised an eyebrow, smirking just a little, but it didn’t even seem to faze Danny.

“Maybe.” He nodded. “Maybe Ninja Brian is a deep and complex character who hides behind seemingly senseless murders.”

“That was… shockingly insightful. But I like it. As for Danny… Sweetnuts over here, maybe he’s insecure and afraid of commitment, which he hides by bouncing from relationship to relationship?”

“I love that!” Danny giggled. “You’re so full of good ideas. Julie was right about you!”

“Oh shut up. I’m sure you have plenty of your own ideas!”

“Well, I do now. One of which being that Sexbang sounds better than Sweetnuts.”

They spent the better part of the night there, Danny scribbling ideas down in his notebook as they sipped at coffee and laughed. It was almost 2 am when they parted with a tight hug and a promise to meet up again soon.

It wasn’t until a few months later, in June, that they began recording their songs. They’d written like crazy, an entire album worth of songs done in just a few months, even with Brian working at a university, Danny working his crazy hours at various jobs. But there they were, Brian mixing tracks as Danny sang in the booth.

Brian slipped off his headphones and looked in to where Danny was singing, looking absolutely beautiful and passionate. Brian’s heart thudded just a little faster, and he smiled when Danny glanced over and gave him a thumbs up, which he quickly returned. Danny was… radiant.

As Danny came out of the recording booth, he reached over to ruffle Brian’s hair. “I’m being fitted for my costume today. Wanna come?”

“Only if I get to see you shirtless, you dork.”

“Deal.” Danny laughed, grabbing his coffee off the table. “Will I ever get to see you shirtless? It’s only fair.”

“Some day, if you treat me right.” He made sure the recordings were saved to his laptop, sticking it in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “So you better treat me right,” he teased.

“Of course, baby girl.” Danny grinned when the pet name made Brian blush bright pink. “Ooh, you like that one, do you? I’ll remember that.” He wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders. “I can’t believe the unshakable Brian Wecht is so easily flustered.”

“Only for you, hm?” He covered his face for a moment, huffing. “You’re mean!”

“Am not.” He giggled as they went to Brian’s car, plugging the address into Brian’s GPS. “Won’t you forgive me Bri?”

“Only if I get to see you without a shirt.” He laughed a little as he began to drive. It wasn’t a long drive, and they ended up at one of Danny’s friend’s houses.

Brian sat in the living room, waiting as Danny changed in the other room. He could hear them talking about slight adjustments, and pretty much zoned out for a few minutes.

“Brian? What do you think?”

Brian looked up and his eyes widened. Not because Danny looked incredible. Even though he did, and Danny Avidan in spandex was truly a sight to behold. But his eyes focused on Danny’s exposed chest, at the black designs on his skin. “You… have soulmate markings.”

“...yeah.” He blushed, looking away. “I’ve always imagined that maybe my soulmate is out there.”

Something in Brian’s stomach twisted, a nervous, excited, terrified something. “I… I’m right here,” he said quietly, biting his lip.

“What?” Danny’s eyes widened. “You…?”

“Yeah.” Brian tugged the collar of his tee shirt down, enough to show the blooming flower and stars that matched Danny’s perfectly.

“Oh my god.” Danny walked over to him in two long strides. “It’s you,” he murmured, gently pulling Brian to his feet to hug him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re my soulmate.”

Brian laughed, tears in his eyes as he hugged back just as tight. “Maybe this band really is meant to be.”

“It really is.” Danny laughed, pulling away to hold Brian’s cheeks softly. “Would it be weird if I kissed you?”

“Maybe a little.” Brian grinned, but leaned up to kiss Danny softly on the lips.

From there, things spiralled upwards in a beautiful fashion. They released their album and filmed a few music videos, and they blew up, gaining far more fans than either thought possible. Brian was offered a job near Los Angeles, and they moved there together.

Danny got offered a job with a YouTube channel run by Arin Hanson, which he eagerly took. Things were going absolutely perfectly.

Then Brian was forced to make a decision. He could further his career as a physicist, or stay with Danny, put all his chips on the table, bet it all on a risky platform. And he ultimately decided to risk it.

He would always think of it as the best decision he would ever make.

The future was full of possibility. No matter what kind of tragedy they’d faced in the past, no matter what the future held for them in this life or the next, one thing was certain.

They would love each other to the end of time.


End file.
